


Pacto de sangre

by safosinmusas



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pacto, Romance, Vampiros, jeongcheol - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:32:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safosinmusas/pseuds/safosinmusas
Summary: « - Salvaré a tu hijo, pero todo tiene un precio. Cuando cumpla los 22 años, será mío, su vida me pertenecerá por completo y su destino será servirme. ¿Sigues queriendo pagar el precio o dejarás que la muerte se lo lleve?- Sálvelo, no quiero verlo morir y si para ello tengo que entregárselo, lo haré.»





	Pacto de sangre

_« — Salvaré a tu hijo, pero todo tiene un precio. Cuando cumpla los 22 años, será mío, su vida me pertenecerá por completo y su destino será servirme. ¿Sigues queriendo pagar el precio o dejarás que la muerte se lo lleve?_

 

_— Sálvelo, no quiero verlo morir y si para ello tengo que entregárselo, lo haré.»_

 

El grito desgarrador de una mujer resonó en la noche, con fuerza, quebrando los corazones del personal del hospital y asustando a los pequeños que dormían en sus respectivas camillas. El llanto lleno de impotencia de un hombre que no podía hacer nada por su familia, consiguió perturbar el inquebrantable rostro del médico que se desfiguró en una mueca de tristeza. Hubiese deseado hacer algo más que esperar a que la maquina pitase anunciando que la vida del pequeño Choi, el niño al que todos adoraban, había terminado. Intentó hacer todo lo que estaba en sus manos para salvarlo, buscó en todos los libros de medicina que existían, consultó a todos los expertos sobre el tema e incluso probó un tratamiento experimental que a muchos le había dado resultado. Sin embargo, Choi Seungcheol, su paciente predilecto, no había podido soportar más el cáncer. Doctores, enfermeras, pacientes y visitas, todos lloraban la muerte de aquel ser tan puro e inocente que no había tenido tiempo de disfrutar de las maravillas que había en la vida.

 

Habían desconectado el respirado que lo mantenía con vida y solo era cuestión de tiempo que todo terminase. Los latidos de su corazón disminuían poco a poco, anunciando que el fin estaba cerca. No había salvación para él, la última operación había dañado sus órganos y era imposible que volviera a respirar por si mismo o abriese los ojos para ver el sol de nuevo. El médico no despegó la vista de la pantalla mientras esperaba que llegase el pitido que tanto temían y poder marcharse de allí, hundirse en su cama y tratar de superar la muerte de otro paciente más. El enfermero que le habían asignado, apoyaba la mano en su hombro para infundirle ánimos. Sin embargo, nada podría conseguir que la pérdida no le doliese. Siempre se decía que no debía encariñarse con ellos aunque fuesen niños, ¿Pero quién podía alejarse de un niño tan bueno como lo era el pequeño Seungcheol?

 

Los latidos eran cada vez más lentos hasta que el pitido se volvió constante, logrando que la mujer se abrazase a su marido con más lágrimas en sus ojos y el doctor suspirase, observando el reloj de su muñeca dispuesto a anunciar la hora de la muerte. No llegó a abrir la boca, las palabras no salieron de sus labios. Uno... Dos... Tres... Los latidos comenzaron de nuevo, aumentando su intensidad, volviendo a la normalidad, anunciando que estaba completamente vivo. Poco a poco, el pequeño abrió los ojos, desconcertado de ver a tanta gente a su alrededor. Sus padres se abalanzaron sobre él, llenándole el rostro de besos y palabras de cariño. El médico no había podido reprimir su alegría y daba órdenes a todo el mundo para que le hicieran pruebas. Respiraba. El niño respiraba, vivía. Había ocurrido un milagro, el primero desde que el hospital había abierto las puertas por primera vez.

 

Atento a lo que ocurría en aquella habitación, un joven de larga melena rubia y rostro angelical, sonrió al ver como el pequeño Choi correspondía a los abrazos de sus padres.

 

**10 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

La voz del profesor, anunciando el fin de su última clase, llegó como una bendición. Metió sus libros en la mochila lo más rápido que pudo, se despidió de sus compañeros con un simple "adiós" y se marchó corriendo antes de que alguien quisiese comenzar una conversación. El pasillo estaba atestado de estudiantes y profesores que se dirigían al comedor para ponerse en la interminable cola o se preparaban para marcharse. Se hizo paso entre la gente con "lo sientos" susurrados y consiguió salir al exterior por fin. Con un suspiro, cerró los ojos para disfrutar de los rayos de sol acariciando su rostro y del aire fresco que llevaba deseando volver a respirar desde que había entrado en la última clase. Era libre. Sonrió, pensando en todo lo que habían planeado para ese fin de semana y como había conseguido librarse de la extraña celebración que sus padres hacían todos los años. Estaba vivo y llevaba diez años sin médicos, análisis y medicinas ¿Por qué seguían empeñados en recordar que era un milagro andante y agradecérselo a dios todos los años el mismo día que despertó? Cuando se mudó a la capital para ir a la Universidad, pensó que podría escaparse de la fiesta; pero no había conseguido convencerles y siempre le hacían volver a casa el mismo día. Hasta ahora. Había tenido que lidiar con los reproches de su madre y las súplicas de su padre, pero lo había conseguido por primera vez utilizando la excusa perfecta para no tener que ir y escuchar como todos le recordaban una época que quería olvidar. Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en los mal que lo había pasado y buscó con una gran sonrisa, a su mejor amigo.

 

— JOSHUA —Llamó al verle hablando con una de sus compañeras de clase cuyo nombre no recordaba.

 

Esperó para acercarse, pacientemente, a que se despidiese con la educación que le caracterizaba y la chica se marchase. La había visto más de una vez en casa cuando la llevaba para estudiar o hacer cualquier trabajo. Sin embargo, su relación con ella se había basado en saludos escuetos y despedidas rápidas. Era una persona sociable, pero después del trágico intento de cita que habían tenido en el que ninguno de los dos consiguió aprenderse el nombre del otro y se aburrieron más de lo que podrían imaginar, eran incapaces de llevarse tan bien como su amigo quería.

 

— Cheol, pensé que no acabarías nunca de clase y que acabaría congelándome mientras te esperaba —Respondió a su saludo cuando lo tuvo delante, sujetando bien su maletín y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida del campus. Cada vez se acercaba más la hora de marcharse, rumbo a una divertida escapada de fin de semana para aprovechar la primera nevada y la apertura de las pistas de esquí. No era el único ansioso y la forma apresurada de caminar de su amigo era una prueba de ello.

 

— No me lo recuerdes —Bufó, golpeando una piedra con fastidio y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos para alejarlas del frío—. Kim estaba empeñado en encerrarnos allí hasta darnos todas las fórmulas que se sabía sobre el tema —Había estado todo el día pendiente del reloj para saber cuantas horas quedaban y poder irse de una vez con sus amigos. A penas había prestado atención a las clases, pero había conseguido salir ileso de las primeras horas. El problema había llegado con la última asignatura del día, esa en la que se había matriculado tres veces y que veía imposible aprobar. Verse atrapado en su sitio, mientras el profesor no paraba de hablar y el reloj marcaba unos cuantos minutos más de la hora en la que debían terminar, se había convertido en un suplicio.

 

— Científicos —Se burló su amigo, regodeándose de ser un estudiante de Literatura, lejos de las fórmulas y los cálculos—. Siempre pensando en fórmulas, no acaban nunca.

 

— Oye —Se quejó Seungcheol, golpeando su hombro con fingida molestia—. Que yo voy a ser científico. Más respeto hacia los de mi gremio. Literatos, siempre burlándose de nosotros —Le devolvió la pulla con una sonrisa, pasando el brazo por sus hombros—. Un día te ahogarás entre libros, ya verás.

 

Siguieron hablando de su día, de lo que habían preparado en las maletas y de como pensaban que sería su viaje. Bromearon y rieron como lo que eran, dos estudiantes libres de clases y trabajos que tenían un fin de semana completo para ellos solos. Iban a un ritmo lento, disfrutando de los pocos rayos de sol que calentaban sus rostros y de una charla amena. Sabían que tendrían tres días para hablar y que pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo juntos, incluso compartían piso; pero eso no agotaba sus temas de conversación. El timbre del móvil anunciando la llegada de un mensaje, le hizo detenerse: « ¿Se puede saber por qué tardáis tanto? Venid aquí rápido o me comeré vuestra comida y tendréis que aguantar las horas de viaje hasta la cabaña con un triste bol de ramen instantáneo en el estómago ». Solo necesitó enseñarle el mensaje de Jun, su compañero de piso, para que aceleraran el paso y dejaran de entretenerse con cualquier cosa que veían en los escaparates.

 

— Deberíamos aprender a cocinar —Advirtió Joshua, recordando que su amigo se marcharía de regreso a su país natal en cuanto acabase el último curso.

 

— No te preocupes, Josh, tenemos todavía el año que viene entero y lo que queda de este para hacerlo. Déjate llevar.

 

Su risa se apagó al notar una extraña figura frente a ellos, apoyada casualmente en la pared de ladrillos de su edificio y que les dedicaba una amplia sonrisa. Tragó saliva al ver como el hombre se relamía los labios con descaro, sin apartar la vista. ¿Lo estaba mirando a él? El hombre era atractivo y su rostro angelical podría cautivar a cualquiera, pero había algo en él que le provocaba escalofríos, un aura oscura, casi demoniaca. Frunció el ceño ante las tonterías de viejo supersticioso que estaba pensando. ¿Demoniaco?¿Oscuro? Por el amor de dios, estaba comenzando a hablar como sus padres y eso era lo último que deseaba.

 

— Seungcheol, eh, oye, Seungcheol —Llamó su amigo, tirándole del brazo para captar tu atención—. ¿Te pasa algo? Llevas quince minutos quieto, mirando a la nada y sin escuchar nada de lo que te digo. ¿Estás bien?

 

— ¿A la nada? —Preguntó, mirándole desconcertado.

 

— Sí, Cheol, a la nada. ¿Tanto te gusta la pared de ladrillos de nuestro edificio? —Bromeó, palmeándole el hombro para aliviar la tensión que se había acumulado de golpe en su hombro.

 

Giró la vista hacia el hombre atractivo que le había cautivado, pero no estaba. Allí no había nadie. Ignoró las protestas y la preocupación de su compañero mientras terminaban el camino y subían las escaleras hasta su piso. Seguía confuso y la extraña sensación de oscuridad que había sentido seguía allí, estremeciéndole. ¿Y si se lo había imaginado? El estrés que había sufrido en los exámenes parciales le estaba afectando y comenzaba a imaginarse cosas. O tal vez, llevar tanto tiempo sin estar con nadie le hacía imaginarse a hombres y crear su propia fantasía. Posiblemente, si hubiese continuado mirando hacia allí, habría soñado que se desnudaba ante todos para él. ¿Debería pedirle a Jun que le acompañase a uno de esos garitos que él conocía en la estación de esquí? Joshua no dudaría en ir con ellos con tal de no quedarse solo en la cabaña y así conseguiría aliviar un poco su estrés, la falta de atención sexual que su mano no conseguía calmar y la necesidad de un poco de diversión junto a sus dos amigos. Convencido y mucho más calmado, se sentó a la mesa con ellos, teniendo una agradable comida y planeando lo que harían al llegar. Tendría tres maravillosos días para relajarse y los aprovecharía con creces. 

*******

El viaje resultó más corto de lo que esperaban. Entre risas, bromas y canciones a gritos consiguieron llegar a su destino: una pequeña cabaña que solían alquilar a los turistas durante la temporada de invierno. Alejada del pueblo lo suficiente como para no ser peligroso y poder bajar sin problemas para conseguir sus equipos, era perfecta para tres jóvenes con ganas de divertirse. Podían hacer el ruido que quisiesen sin molestar a los vecinos y despertarse a la hora que quisiesen después de trasnochar toda la noche sin miedo a llegar tarde a clase o al trabajo. La calefacción funcionaba a la perfección y tenían mantas suficientes para no preocuparse por el frío ¿Se podía pedir algo más?

 

— Esto es vida —Grito eufórico Seungcheol mientras se tiraba de espaldas al colchón y suspiraba por su comodidad—. ¿Podemos quedarnos en la cama todo el fin de semana?

 

— Tenemos mucho que ver por aquí ¿De verdad quieres quedarte durmiendo todo el día?—Le dijo Jun apoyado en el marco de la puerta que daba a la habitación—. Piensa en la fiesta que nos vamos a pegar esta noche, Cheol ¿Quieres quedarte aquí mientras me llevo a Joshua a divertirse?

 

— Pero acabamos de llegar... —Se quejó, cansado de tantas horas sentado en la parte de atrás del coche—. Además, conduces tan mal que nos hemos comido todos los baches. Dios, mi espalda... —Dio la vuelta, quedando boca abajo y acarició la colcha con las manos, apreciando su suavidad. Si seguía allí, acabaría durmiéndose de verdad.

 

— Espabilando los dos que tenemos que colocar nuestras cosas, sacar los equipos y meter la comida en la nevera antes de cenar —Joshua entró en la habitación de golpe, interrumpiendo la discusión sobre las habilidades de Jun como conductor que no iban a tardar en empezar. Le lanzó un cojín a Seungcheol para que se levantase y golpeó la espalda del otro chico para que dejase de holgazanear. Se negaba a hacer todo el trabajo.

 

Minutos después, que a él le parecieron horas, estaban sentados a la mesa comiendo ramen instantáneo con los palillos que habían encontrado y con sus maletas bien colocadas. Demasiados cansado para hacer algo más elaborado, habían acabado calentando agua y preparándoselos con rapidez. Discutieron sobre lo que harían esa noche, Jun insistía en aprovechar cada segundo aunque acabasen de llegar y ninguno tuviese ganas de arreglarse para vestirse. Seungcheol, por su parte, se negaba a abandonar la comodidad de la cama a pesar de que se había dicho a si mismo que necesitaba conseguir un poco de diversión antes de volverse loco. Al final, gracias a la intervención de Joshua, acabaron decidiendo que él se quedaría allí mientras sus amigos se iban a la discoteca del pueblo que tanta fama tenía. A pesar de que todo había quedado acordado, Jun no dejó de intentar convencerlo hasta que subieron a su coche y se marcharon con un: « Si cambias de idea, llámame y vendré a por ti. No te aburras sin nosotros, hyung ».

 

— Solo, por fin —Suspiró con cansancio.

 

Una vez en la cama que le tocaba, con el pijama puesto y las mantas bien colocadas, cerró los ojos. Un par de minutos después, se removió incomodo, cambió de postura unas cuantas veces y se destapó con frustración. No podía dormir. ¿Por qué estaba tan despejado ahora si antes tenía tanto sueño? Había algo que le preocupaba, pero que no podía recordar de que se trataba. Se sentó en en el borde de la cama, frotándose los ojos con fuerza. Miró el reloj y gruñó al darse cuenta, eran las una de la mañana del día que murió y volvió a la vida como por arte de magia. Habían pasado oficialmente diez años desde entonces y él se había saltado un aniversario. Sus padres tenían que estar preocupados. Suspiró, sintiéndose culpable por haberse ido y no estar con ellos. « Es mejor así, no quieres que te recuerden que eres un misterio médico, ni que estuviste sufriendo durante años por una enfermedad difícil » se dijo así mismo para convencerse de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

 

— Quizás sea mejor así —Una voz lo sobresaltó, haciendo que su corazón bombease con fuerza y su cuerpo temblase—. o quizás no, porque de haber estado con tus padres, habrías podido despedirte de ellos.

 

Permaneció muy quieto, como si de esa forma consiguiese que el intruso se marchase. Su cabeza daba vueltas entre las distintas posibilidades, desde que fuese un ladrón que había ido a quitarles lo que tenían hasta un fugitivo de la ley que buscaba refugio, pasando por el dueño de la cabaña o un asesino que quería destriparle. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, contando hasta diez y rezando porque al abrirlos, todo fuese una pesadilla que había tenido mientras dormía. Ocho...Nueve...Diez... Abrió los ojos muy despacio, pensando que el silencio que reinaba en la habitación era una buena señal. Tragó saliva y reprimió un grito al encontrarse cara a cara con el hombre de la pared de ladrillos, inclinado hacia él, con su rostro angelical a escasos centímetros del suyo. La ropa negra se adaptaba a la perfección en su cuerpo y la sonrisa ladina que le dedicaba lo dejó sin aliento. « Relájate, Seungcheol, solo es una alucinación » se dijo así mismo, sin perder de vista los labios del intruso.

 

— No soy una alucinación, Seungcheol —Contestó, consiguiendo que su respiración se agitase y su boca se abriese sorprendido. ¿Leía su mente? Fue en ese momento en el que comprendió sus primeras palabras, estaba hablando de sus padres, de si había tomado una buena decisión o no—. ¿Tienes que cuestionártelo todo? Leo la mente, sí. Me refería a tus padres, por supuesto. Blah Blah Blah —Se separó de él, chasqueando la lengua y cruzándose de brazos con elegancia—. Deja de pensar tanto, es irritante y me provoca dolor de cabeza —Terminó con un deje de molestia en su voz.

 

— ¿Quién cojones eres y porque estás aquí? —Se atrevió a decir por fin, sin perder de vista sus movimientos. Estaba en alerta, buscando una salida en caso de que fuese alguien violento y poder salir de allí lo más rápido que pudiese.

 

— ¿Quién? Más bien preguntaría ¿Qué? —Sonrió, enseñando su dentadura al completo y mostrando unos relucientes colmillos que le helaron la sangre—. Yoon Jeonghan —Se presentó con una reverencia que contrastaba por completo con la situación que estaba viviendo—. La razón por la que estás vivo y por la que pronto dejarás de estarlo.

 

— Esto tiene que ser una broma —Empezó a reír con nerviosismo, deseando que sus palabras fueran ciertas—. ¿Te ha mandado Jun?¿Eres una especie de playboy fetichista? —Sabía que no tenía ningún sentido. Sus amigos se habían ido hace muy poco tiempo y era imposible que hubiesen llegado tan rápido hasta allí, mucho menos que les hubiese dado tiempo a enviarle a alguien.

 

— ¿Fetichista? —Una carcajada escapó de sus labios y Seungcheol pensó que era el sonido más bonito que había oído nunca—. No, cariño, solo soy tu peor pesadilla —Se acercó despacio hasta él, colocando ambas manos en sus hombros y volviendo a acercar su rostro—. He venido a por ti —Le susurró en su oído, haciéndole estremecer. Sintió la caricia de sus labios en el cuello, pero no hizo nada por impedirlo. Lo deseaba, algo en él quería que siguiese con lo que tuviese que hacer. Los pensamientos racionales que le pedían que gritase, que lo apartase, que lo alejase de allí habían quedado recluidos en un apartado rincón de su mente. El dolor de unos dientes atravesando la piel de su cuello y la fuerza con la que lo mantenía inmóvil, lo devolvieron a la realidad—. Eres mío, Choi Seungcheol

 

Sus párpados fueron cediendo ante el cansancio y la oscuridad no tardó en envolverlo todo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, era demasiado tarde. 

*******

_**†** _

_Choi Seungcheol_

_Gran hijo y amigo_

_1995-2017_

Depositó una flor en la tumba como cada año y acarició con sus dedos las letras escritas en la lápida. Descansando junto al resto de flores que habían ido llevando, estaba la última foto que se sacó con sus amigos, unos minutos antes de subirse al coche rumbo a un viaje que lo cambió todo. Su sonrisa radiante y la felicidad con la que rodeaba los hombros de sus compañeros eran las de alguien que no conocía lo que le había preparado el destino. Tomó el marco en sus manos y observó cada detalle, rememorando cada segundo, pensando en que habría sido de su vida si no hubiese ido a aquel dichoso viaje. Durante un segundo, todo lo que había a su alrededor desapareció y lo único que había en su mente eran los miles de "y sí" que daban vueltas sin respuesta. ¿Si hubiese vuelto a su casa en vez de irse con ellos, habría habido otro final?¿Si no hubiese estado enfermo de pequeño, habría conseguido salvarse del destino?¿Si hubiese muerto aquel día, alguien más que sus padres llorarían por él? Una mano apretando su hombro con cariño lo sacó de sus pensamientos, devolviéndole a la realidad.

 

— ¿Echas de menos a los tuyos, Cheol? —Preguntó aquella voz que reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo, era irremplazable y la única que hacía que su corazón bombease aunque ya no lo necesitase—. Siempre puedes hacerles una visita.

 

Sonrió, levantándose de la tierra donde se había arrodillado. Mil posibilidades distintas podrían haber ocurrido, podría seguir siendo humano, podría estar muerto y enterrado bajo una tumba con muchos menos años vividos, podría continuar viendo a su familia y sus amigos... Sin embargo, no se arrepentía de que todo terminara así. Ahora que había conocido a su ángel de la guarda, a aquel que le salvó cuando más lo necesitaba, no se imaginaba otro tipo de existencia que no fuese a su lado. Echaba de menos a sus padres preguntándole si estaba bien, a Jun regañándole por no querer salir de fiesta con él, a Joshua hablando con tranquilidad de cualquier tema e incluso al incordiante profesor Kim que se había propuesto amargarle el curso o a la chica de la que nunca recordaba su nombre y con la que no quiso socializar más de lo que la educación requería. No podía negarlo. Deseaba verlos de nuevo, decirles que seguía allí y que llorar por él no merecía la pena. Los primeros días habían sido horribles, encerrado en una oscura habitación de la mansión que ahora era su hogar, luchaba por poder acabar con todo y verles por última vez. Por mucho que trataba de hacerle sentir cómodo y explicarle que un trato no se podía romper, él seguía queriendo marcharse, volver con ellos, despertar de la pesadilla en la que se encontraba. Ahora, cuatro años después y tras muchos intentos de hacerse notar, no se imaginaba otro tipo de vida que no fuese a su lado. Luchó y peleó contra el vampiro, pero su destino acabó estando con él en sus brazos.

 

— Sí, claro que sí —Le contestó retirando la mano de su hombro y tomándola entre una de las suyas—. Podría, pero no creo que se tomen muy bien mi aparición el día del aniversario de mi muerte. Sería un tanto impactante ¿No crees?

 

— La gente tiende a tomarse muy mal eso de que seamos vampiros —Se relamió los labios y sonrió con diversión—. Aunque siempre están los que te toman por fetichista loco.

 

— Oh, vamos, Jeonghan, ¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás recordándomelo? —Le preguntó con cansancio, tirando de su mano para comenzar andar entre las lápidas que poblaban aquel cementerio—. Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió en el momento.

 

— Hasta el fin de nuestra existencia, cariño y reza para que no se lo cuente a Mingyu o tendrás que soportar sus bromas cada día.

 

— ¿Qué quieres a cambio de que no se lo digas? —Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar en la cantidad de jugarretas y chistes que haría su nuevo amigo a costa de sus palabras. En aquel momento fue lo más lógico que encontró para explicar porque un chico que parecía tener su edad se plantaba en su habitación mostrándole los colmillos con satisfacción. Como era normal, lo último en lo que quería pensar era en la existencia de criaturas de Halloween.

 

— Déjame que me lo piense... —Se pasó la mano por su melena rubia fingiendo pensar en una respuesta que los complaciese a los dos—. Hazme el trabajo de una semana y no le diré nada a Mingyu.

 

— ¿Sin trampas ni ases bajo la manga?

 

— Sin trampas, los pactos... —Empezó a explicar como siempre.

 

— Se deben cumplir siempre, sí, sí, ya me he estudiado esa parte —Lo cortó antes de que pudiese hacer su discurso tan largo como cada vez que sacaba a relucir el tema—. Trato hecho entonces.

 

Siguieron caminando con tranquilidad, el sol tardaría en aparecer y todavía les quedaba muchas horas de noche para ellos solos. Pasearon hasta la salida del cementerio, sin ganas de desmaterializarse y llegar antes a la mansión. Una vez pisaran las puertas de la gran casa, tendrían que enfrentarse a todos los demás con sus risas, sus gritos, sus charlas... Se divertían con ellos, le encantaba no sentirse solo cuando estaban juntos; pero eso les quitaba horas para estar juntos, solo los dos. ¿Quién le iba a decir que acabaría aceptando estar con el vampiro que lo arrastró hasta ese mundo?¿Quién le iba a decir que acabaría siendo uno más, compartiendo habitación con él y disfrutando de su compañía? Aquel día lo asesino, le arrebató una vida que le había regalado cuando era pequeño; pero no podía enfadarse, al menos no con él, con su ángel. Solo cumplía con un pacto aceptado con su padre, había acudido para reclamar lo que le pertenecía por derecho y había acabado regalándole una eternidad a su lado que no rechazaría más.

 

El tono que indicaba que había llegado un mensaje le sobresaltó y un mal presentimiento le embargó al ver de quien se trataba. « No sabía que te iban los fetiches oscuros, colmillos, sangre falsa... Un poco ridículo para tí ¿No? P.D: Me lo ha contado DK hace un rato, que calladitas te tenías tus fantasías ». Si su corazón aún bombease sangre, sus mejillas habrían acabado completamente rojas por lo avergonzado que estaba. Ahora que lo sabía, Mingyu y DK lo usarían para reírse hasta que se cansasen o encontrasen una nueva situación divertida.

 

— JEONGHAN —Le gritó al hombre a su lado—. ME DIJISTE QUE NO SE LO DIRÍAS, ERA UN TRATO. AHORA VAS A TRABAJAR TÚ.

 

— El trato era que no se lo diría a Mingyu y yo no se lo he dicho, mi parte sigue hecha. No puedes negar a cumplir la tuya —Le guiñó un ojo, riendo ante el aprieto en el que su compañero se encontraba.

 

— Recuérdame porque salgo contigo —Comentó, intentando relajarse y no correr hasta la casa para acabar con sus amigos los graciosos.

 

— Porque me amas, aunque sea un tramposo con todo y me guste morderte en la bañera —Se paró, obligándole a detenerse y mirarle directamente a los ojos—. Porque lo haces ¿Verdad? —No necesitaba respuesta, llevaba mucho tiempo sabiendo cual era. Sin embargo, adoraba oír las palabras saliendo de sus labios.

 

— Lo hago. Te amo, Jeonghan.

 

— ¿Para toda la eternidad?

 

— Para toda la eternidad


End file.
